Elite Force Undercover
by Proffesor X
Summary: K.C. is tasked to watch over Donald and the Elite Force, but what will happen when she finds competence with another agency and a new threat surges? Warning: rated T for fight scenes and deaths. Sequel to the Bionic Hunters.
1. New Mission

K.C. walked down the stairs, ready to start her day and fulfill another mission, Kira was cooking in the kitchen, Ernie and Judy were on the couch and Craig was sitting on the table, holding his tablet.

"Hi dad." said K.C. "Hey K.C. I was waiting for you. You have a new assignment."

"What is it?" She asked as she sat next to her father. "Donald Davenport, The Organization has been watching him for a while."

"Wait." said K.C. "Donald Davenport? Isn't he the billionaire that invented chips capable of giving people bionic abilities? I though he just handled them and trained them on an island." "So he says." answered Craig. "But the Organization believes he's working with something else."

"Something else?" Craig looked up from the tablet. "Superpowered beings."

"Whaaaaaat?!" asked K.C. with a shocked expression (similar to when she learned her parents are spies). "Are you saying superheroes exist!"

"That's what our investigators concluded." replied Craig. "He's currently in Mission Creek, California, but his apartment in Centium City is inhabited. According to the investigation, he has a team he calls the "Elite Force". Two of them are Bree and Chase, his sons and the bionic heroes, but there are other three teens that also have powers. According to our research, Bionic People sleep in capsules so that their powers calibrate with their nervous system, but those three teens don't sleep in capsules."

"So the assignment is?" asked K.C. "We want you to watch him yourself, confirm that he's working with superpowered and investigate his purpose with them."

"Very well." She replied. "I'll get ready after breakfast."

After breakfast, K.C. ran up to her room and grabbed her phone. She had a friend who might be interested in helping her with this assignment.

She dialed a number and waited. Finally, a female voice answered "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Pinky Carter?" "Yeah, who's this?" asked a very confused Pinky "It's K.C. Cooper."

"Who?" K.C. sighed "The spy you fought with over Noah Stone, perhaps?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." replied the bounty hunter "Wait, how did you get my number?"

"I'm a spy, I know how to make a proper research. But that's not why I called. I have a mission and I thought you might be interested in helping me." Pinky thought about it.

"Maybe, how much am I getting paid?" she asked "We'll have to discuss that later, all I can tell you is that I have to watch over Donald Davenport and his projects." replied K.C.

"Donald Davenport?!" asked Pinky with an obvious tone of excitement "Mmm Hmm." said K.C. with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm helping you, but someone will have to pay me, one way or another." replied Pinky "I'll make sure of that, meet me at the Centium City Hotel in four hours." said K.C.

"Will do. Over and out." she said as she hunged up. K.C put her phone on her jacket and finished preparing her equipment.


	2. Under Arrest

Skylar was sitting at Mission Command. She was reading the latest post in the Superhero Communications Network, and by the nervous and terrified look on her face, it was clear the message wasn't nice. The rest of the Elite Force (Including Donald, Douglas and Perry), entered.

"Skylar?" called Chase, she looked up from the holographic screen. "What's wrong?"

"It's a message... from Soniee." she answered softly. "What does it say?" asked Bree worried. Skylar looked down at the screen.

" _Rodissiius has found a way to track us down, he has a new plan to make sure all superheroes are extinct. All of you double your security measures and don't trust anyone. Beware the Bionic Hunters_."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard it, and now they too were scared. "So they're now using bionic humans?" asked Bree.

"That's imposible, I always keep the Academy under vigilance and there hasn't been any type of assault or strange event." replied Donald.

"Well... I just messaged Soniee." said Skylar. "I asked her about it, I hope that she can give us an answer... or that she's alive." a tear fell from her eye as she said the last sentence. Oliver approached her and hugged her.

"It's alright Skylar. Soniee is one of the most enduring superheros we've ever met, she'll be ok." he said as he wiped the tear with his thumb, Skylar drew a little smile in her face "Thanks Oliver." She said.

"Yeah, she's alright, can we focus on the actual problem?" said Perry, clearly disgusted by the emotional moment. Suddenly, the supercomputer played a low daven-tune, indicating they got a new message.

"It's Soniee." said Kaz. " _I fought a "Bionic Huntress", I'm not sure if that that thing was bionic or a robot, but I know it wasn't human._ " "Bionic or Robot?" asked Chase. "So that means.." "It was an android." Interrupted Douglas.

"Rodissiius using androids, didn't see that coming." replied Bree. "Well it doesn't matter who that Rodissiius is or what he uses, he'll get a lesson from _La Rosa Bonita_!" said Perry before growling and doing an arms flexion.

"You know what guys…" said Donald. "Let's just go up, take a brake for the rest of the day, and we'll discuss this tomorrow."

"I agree." replied Chase. "This was hard for everyone, specially to you Skylar." and with that said, everyone went to the hyperlift and came out into the penthouse.

As they came out, Kaz noticed a small round device on the floor. "Ooh, what's that?" He asked as he picked it up. Suddenly the device gave a loud piercing sound wave, Kaz dropped it and everyone covered their ears.

Suddenly, the lights went out and multiple individuals barged into the apartment. They quickly subdued Chase, Kaz, Oliver, Bree, and Skylar, handcuffing them with power cancellation handcuffs, before restraining Donald and Douglas. Three of them tried to restrain Perry. "I don't think so!" She easily knocked them unconscious with three punches. However, three darts landed on her. " _Disculpe señor, por aquí se va a Chihuahua_?" She asked under the effect of the tranquilizer before passing out.

Just then the lights went on, and the Elite Force clearly saw themselves surrounded by people. By the looks of their uniforms, it was clear they were government operatives. Sitting on the couch was a young woman wearing a red jacket, a black dress, black tights and black heels. She had green eyes and a blank expression on her face, her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hello, Mr. Davenport" She said. "It's about time we talked…"

 **30 hours before...**

K.C. arrived to the Centium City Hotel and entered. As she entered the lobby, she saw a girl with blonde hair sitting on a couch and quickly deduced who she was.

"Hey there." she greeted, Pinky looked up. "Oh, hi." She stood up. "So, tell me about the mission!" she said anxiously.

"Ok, so umm… the organization I work for has been watching over Davenport for a while, and he doesn't only work with bionic humans, several investigators have seen him train three more teens with several powers that haven't been registered as bionic abilities and they concluded they're superpowered beings."

Pinky's eyes shone with excitement. "Are you telling me superheroes are real?" she asked loudly. "Shh!" said K.C. "Keep it low." she whispered. "Sorry." whispered Pinky. "But are they real?" She asked again. K.C. sighed. "Yes they are, and the mission is to find out his purpose with them."

"Cool!" replied Pinky. "So, when do we start the mission?" K.C. stretched her arms a bit. "Tomorrow, It was a long journey from Arlington to Centium City and I'm tired." Pinky nodded. "Sure, I get you. In fact, sneaking on a mail plane is not the best traveling choice." K.C chuckled at the comment. "Typical from a Bounty Hunter." She thought. They both payed for a room with two beds, had their luggage carried and settled down in their room.


	3. Conflict with the PRT

K.C. and Pinky went out of the hotel, K.C. was holding a map.

"So, where do we have to go?" asked Pinky. "Davenport Tower." replied K.C. while reading the map. "On the 128th street."

"Ok." said Pinky. "How are we gonna get there?" "Wanna take the subway?" asked K.C.

Pinky thought for a minute. "Sure." They both walked to the nearest subway station, which was half a mile away.

The station was very lonely with only five individuals sitting on the benches. They bought tickets and waited for their train. After five minutes, the train arrived and the doors opened, letting out a wave of flatulence that could literally be used as tear gas. "Breath with your mouth!" said K.C. who was actually gasping for air.

Pinky also smelled it and started coughing. The doors and closed and the train departed the station, but the trip wasn't that pleasant either. The odor didn't fade away and both girls started to wonder if taking the subway had actually been a good idea, in fact they were both getting dizzy from the smell. Soon the train arrived at 128th street and the girls came out, breathing heavily.

"Pinky… next time I ask you... to go by subway… do me a favor." said K.C. panting. "What's that?" asked Pinky, on equal conditions. "Refuse with all your might." "Absolutely." replied the bounty hunter. After a few more minutes of breathing, they both walked across the street and entered the tower. They went towards the receptionist.

"We're looking for Donald Davenport." said K.C. "110th floor." He said casually. "Second time this day, hope he's not making a party."

"Ok, thanks." said K.C. the girls headed to the elevator. "What did he mean with second time?" asked Pinky.

"I don't know, but have a bad feeling about this." answered K.C. with a worried tone.

Soon they found out what he meant. The 110th floor was full of agents and they could clearly see the Elite Force subdued, the Davenport siblings restrained and Perry unconscious. Some operatives held them at gunpoint as soon as they came out of the elevator and entered the apartment.

"On your knees and put your hands behind your head." yelled one of the agents. "We don't follow your orders." said Pinky defiantly and clenched her fists.

K.C. also clenched her fists, but this was more for defense than offense.

"Stand down everyone." said the woman in the red jacket as she made her way towards them. "We already had fight, let's not start another one, that's not what we came here for. Orphne Reyes by the way." she extended her hand towards K.C. who took it.

"K.C. Cooper." she said as they both shook hands. "So who are you and what is your purpose here?" Orphne draw a challenging expression on her face. "I could ask you the same." she replied in a similar tone. "I don't know you, but I do know your friend over here." she turned to look at Pinky. "Pinky Carter, am I right?"

Pinky looked at her blankly. "That's right." Orphne smiled. "All I'm going to tell you is this: Leader of the Paranormal Research Team, informed of the situation by an anonymous I.D, here to submit the elite force with analytical purposes. now's your turn." K.C. stood straighter. "Agent for the Organization, informed by my superiors, here to investigate Donald Davenport without using brute and aggressive methods." said K.C. angrily.

"It's not that I want to use them, I have no choice, I bet your little bounty hunter friend would definitely enjoy doing that kind of stuff." she said, earning ire from Pinky. "I RESENT THAT!" she yelled, K.C. actually had to hold her so she wouldn't attack Orphne.

"Look." replied Orphne, who didn't even flinch with Pinky's aggression. "If you don't trust me or my methods, come to our headquarters and see our working schedule for yourself." K.C. looked at Pinky. "Pinky can I talk to you, in private." asked K.C.

"Ok." said Pinky. Both went to the stairs and as soon as they were out of hearing range… "What are we gonna do now?" asked Pinky, K.C. sighed "We're going" she answered, Pinky was caught off-guard by the answer. "And do you think that's a good idea? What if we can't trust them or HER?" she said and gritted her teeth when she said 'her'.

"No I don't trust her, but if we see how they work, we might ensure they themselves are not a threat." said K.C. calmly. "Besides, I have an idea." K.C. pulled her sleeve up a bit, clicked a transparent button on her watch and a green light turned on. "It's a tracking app, if I activate it, which I did, the organization knows where I am. They'll come to the P.R.T. headquarters and judge for themselves." and with that said, K.C. rolled her sleeve down to cover the watch.

Both went down to the living room. "We're going Agent, Director, Colonel or whatever your title is." replied Pinky. "Very well, follow me please." said Orphne and soon, K.C, and Pinky found themselves being escorted out of the apartment.

Unknown to them, two crows had witnessed the whole event...

 **In Giselle's Robotic Company's lab...**

Rodissiius was standing in front of a room, watching it with his hands behind his back. The two crows appeared in the lab, transforming into Roman & Riker.

"Mission was a success." said Roman. "That foolish agent Reyes didn't suspect the I.D. and the Elite Force is under her custody." "Good." said Rodissiius without moving. "We are ready for phase two."

Riker had a nervous look on his face. "But what if they fail. If Bekkah was unable to kill Soniee, they won't stand a chance against a whole squad." he said with hint of insecurity.

"Stop being so pessimist Riker." said Rodissiius. "They will make it. And if they don't, we have an even greater weapon." he said with an evil smile.

Inside of the room was a bed, a nightstand, and a lamp, the room was white and the walls were full of strange mythological symbols. Sitting on the bed was a girl with blue eyes and fair skin, which gave her a somewhat cold aura. She was holding a music box, which was playing a soft lullaby while she looked at it with a stupid expression.

Suddenly, the girl's grip hardened around the box and it froze. her grip hardened even more and the box broke into pieces.


	4. An Unexpected Lawyer

**Somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean Sea...**

K.C. and Pinky were sitting on a plane with their arms crossed, flying over the sea. Donald sat next to them, handcuffed, while the rest of Elite Force stood behind them, all restrained by agents.

"This is boring." moaned Kaz. "Can you turn on the radio?" "Shut it freak." said one of the agents before hitting Kaz with the back of his gun. Donald turned to see K.C. and Pinky. "You're not with the P.R.T. are you?" he asked them. "No." replied K.C. "I'm with a government agency, my friend's a bounty hunter." Donald nodded. "And how did you end up here?"

K.C. opened her mouth, but Pinky spoke before she could say a word. "She was assigned to watch over you and I came with her to get money." she answered. Suddenly, everyone heard a low rumble and looked down. from the water emerged a rectangular structure which opened up, revealing itself to be a hangar.

"We're here, Agent Quolian your turn." said Orphne who was now wearing sunglasses. the asian woman stood from her seat. "All right people, listen up." said Agent Quolian with a chinese accent. "Once we land, I want you to stand from your seats in order and get out of this plane, calmly and quietly. We've attached a poison spreading nano-bot into your necks, if you try to escape or fight us…" Quolian pressed the button of a device she was holding and an operative collapsed to the floor. "That happens."

Everyone looked down at the dead agent and gulped. K.C. was in shock. "That's sadistic." she yelled. "You said you only used those methods in case of being choiceless." "If you ever become the leader of your organization, you'll understand." she replied without the smallest hint of guilt in her voice. Soon the plane landed and everybody got out, they then entered the P.R.T. headquarters. It was fairly big, there was a big room with multiple doors, desks with computers and an elevator, multiple agents walked through the room, some talking to fellow colleagues, some talking on the phone and some working on their computers.

A young man with a big smile approached Reyes. "Evenin' Major." he greeted. "What do you want Hugo?" "I organized your files in alphabetical order and your meeting with the President has been arranged, as you requested." he beamed happily. "Thanks, now go." replied Orphne. "Wait, if you want, I could bring you some coffee or take out your trash. How about a pillow for your feet? I bet they're stinging by walking all day in those heels..." just then, Orphne stopped walking and turned around to see him. "Look, _escuincle_ , I want you to understand what I'm about to say, if you think kneeling and kissing my hand is going to persuade me to ascend you..." she took of her sunglasses, her face showing an annoyed expression. "You're very mistaken."

Hugo's big smile turned into a sad frown. "I just wanted to help." he said sadly. "Well you help me a lot when you're quiet." she said rudely. "Now get out of my sight and go clean something of mine, if you really wanna help." he started to walk away. "Or actually…" said Orphne. "Stay here for a minute." she turned around. "Sol." she called loudly. "Sol!" she yelled, this time louder and slightly angry. " _SOLEDAD FLORINDA CORONA MIRELES, VEN AQUI PERO A LA DE YA!_ " she screamed furiously. A girl about Pinky's age ran through the room panting and stood in front of Orphne.

" _Ya llegué… Ya llegué._ " she said out of breath. " _Dónde rayos estabas? Te llamé tres veces caramba!_ " yelled Orphne. " _Perdón, estaba hablando con…_ " " _'Estaba hablando con' nada, que sea la última vez que te llame de más, entendido?!_ " Sol nodded nervously. " _Ahora._ " said Orphne calmly. " _Quiero que Hugo y tú lleven a nuestros invitados a la sala de conferencias y les hagan compañía un rato. Y más te vale haber practicado tu inglés, porque son americanos._ " " _Sí mayor, no se preocupe._ " replied Sol. " _Bien._ " Orphne turned to see agent Quolian. "Quolian, take the Davenport brothers to the interrogation room and wait for me there." "Will do." she said. "And now… I'm going to my office!" and with that she marched off pouting. " _Par de zoquetes estos…_ " As soon as Orphne was out of sight, a small tear appeared fell from Sol's eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Come on Hugo." she said with a slight spanish accent. They both dismissed the guards and led the Elite Force along with K.C. and Pinky to the conference room. As soon as they arrived to the room, they all sat down and remained quiet for a while. Finally, Pinky broke the silence. "Why do you that?" she asked. "What?" asked Hugo. "Why do you let her step on you, the both of you?" "She's our boss." replied Sol. "So?" asked K.C. "That's no excuse for her mistreating you." she said. "Yeah!" said Perry. "I gotta admit, I love torturing people, but she makes me look like an angel." everyone agreed with her on that.

"There must be something you can do." said Oliver. "Not only does she mistreat you, but she also uses aggressive, insane and psychopathic methods on super powered beings to restrain them." Hugo was caught off guard. "What do you mean with that?" he asked surprised. "We have a poison spreading nano-bot in our necks, if we try anything… boom!" said Bree while doing an explosion hand gesture. "They used it on an agent, to give us the warning." said Chase.

With that said, Sol stood up. "Hugo, come with me." she said as he grabbed his hand. Soon they were out of the room. "Where are we going?" asked Hugo. "To the storage room." replied Sol.

 **In the Storage Room...**

"Sol, would you mind explaining to me, what are we doing here?" asked Hugo who was very confused. "We're helping our guests, we're going to take out those nano-bots and we'll find a way to help them defend themselves." she said with determination. "You know we could get fired for this." he said worried. "I don't care, you know what they say: _mejor estar sin trabajo, que con mal empleo._ " "Who are you and what did you do with Sol Corona." he asked, she turned around to look at him. "No more _señorita subordinada_. Now, please go fetch the nano extractor, I'll look for something else."

Hugo walked towards a shelf and started looking for the nano extractor. Sol opened a drawer and got a dusty folder out, she blew the dust away and coughed just as Hugo approached her. "Here's the extract…" he said before starting to cough too. "What's that?" "The P.R.T. rules and policies. Written and signed by the president himself." she replied.

 **Back in the Conference Room...**

Sol and Hugo returned to the room. Soon Hugo went to every member of the Elite Force, minus Perry, and took the nano-bots out of their necks, causing everyone to rub their necks. "Didn't think that'll hurt so much!" said Skylar, just as Sol laid the folder on the table. "What's that?" asked K.C. "Our rules and policies, I'm sure there's something in here that is against brute tactics." she replied. She then started looking through the files of the folder, until she found what she needed.

"Here it is 'No P.R.T leader will have authority to use amoral and torturing strategies on subjects. Should this ever happen, the subject has the right to call a lawyer or any other government agency to defend him or herself.' now you just need to call someone." "I'll do it." said K.C. She went to a corner in the room, took out her phone and dialed a number. She waited for an answer. "Hello?" said a voice. "Hi dad." "Hi K.C. Why are you in the Caribbean Sea?" she sighed.

"Long story, the P.R.T got the Elite Force first and they have them captive. Also, its queen bee leader, is a complete monster who threatens to kill everyone who steps in her way!" there was silence for a few minutes, before Craig spoke "So why are you calling?" "According to the P.R.T policies, any individual who is submitted to violence has the right to call a lawyer, or in this case, another government agency to interfere and I thought of the Organization." "Okay kid we're on our way, and we're taking someone who might be very useful." and with that, the conversation was over. K.C. walked back to the others. "My dad's coming, he'll be here soon."

After a long time of waiting everyone saw all the P.R.T agents running in all directions and quickly knew what was going on. They went out of the room and made their way to the hangar, where they got a good sight of all the coopers standing in front of Orphne's plane. "Guys you made it." said K.C. happily "Of course we did it sweetie." said Kira. "And there's someone we want you to meet." They stepped aside to reveal a young woman wearing a suit and glasses. "Hello K.C." She said before extending her hand, K.C. took it. "Tori Ulrich, at your service."


End file.
